


Hooligans Are No Match For My Heelies

by H00D1N1



Series: Do Androids Dream of Shitposts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: Connor carried out his mission. He did all he was told, and he wouldn't be disassembled for deviancy. Then Amanda said those fateful words: "I have a surprise for you."He was going to be replaced with an android smarter, stronger, and with a certain new upgrade... faster.





	Hooligans Are No Match For My Heelies

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Amanda turned from tending to the roses. "I have a surprise for you," she said, walking over to a model that looked like Connor- but wasn't. "This is the RK900." The other android was too much of a machine. Any character or life that was put into the original Connor was gone. His hair was too neat, his eyes too bright. But the biggest change of all, was on his feet. He had on the standard shoes, but... they had a wheel attached.

"Heelys?" Connor asked, breaking his normally neutral expression to furrow his brows in confusion. Amanda nodded. "The RK900 is faster. Something noted during your chases was how we neglected to increase your speed. It's ridiculous. You're an android made for detective work, and yet you can barely run after a deviant. It was thought, why run when you could roll?" 

Now Connor was really confused. "Let me demonstrate." Since only god knows how the fuck this garden mind palace works, Amanda presented a poorly rendered model of the RK900 (Fake Connor) t-posing and heelying into a deviant, knocking it over and leaving it open to apprehension. "In addition, we noted how your bio scanner location made some humans uncomfortable. So we skipped putting it in it's mouth, and placed it on it's wrist. It can just smear the blood rather than taste it." 

Now that was the ultimate betrayal. "You can go now." Amanda said, returning to her roses. The RK900 stayed in it's place. It's stupid, stupid place. That damn android didn't even have a good butt. But he had heelys. Connor walked off, accepting that he'd be disassembled to make way for this false chad.


End file.
